


Paintball

by EntranceTee



Category: GWA - Fandom, NSFW - Fandom, erotic audio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntranceTee/pseuds/EntranceTee
Summary: You and your best friend had fun playing paintball, and just got back to your place, covered in mud, paint, and bruises. In hopes of not getting any mud or paint on the floors, you usher yourselves to the bathroom, where you can strip off without making a mess, and maybe get cleaned up a bit. A little bit of ice-play, a little massage, and things turn sexy.





	Paintball

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story are adults. This is a work of fiction for adults, written by an adult. (18+ only) 
> 
> [Script Offer][F4M][Tomboy] Paintball [Friends to Lovers][Playful][Laughing][Slow-Build][Massage][Ice-Play][Cunnilingus][Fuck me][Moans][Pull out and put it in my mouth]I'll[Swallow]

Paintball 

That was so much fun! We killed it! You are the best paintball partner! I mean, i know we lost, but WE kicked butt, our team just really sucked.   
And i swear those guys were pro! It was totally not fair, they had better guns and stuff! 

The only reason i got this big goofy smile on my face is cause I swear i got like 8 of those guys in the balls. It was so funny seeing them curl over and run away with their hands between their legs. 

What?! [giggles]...okay okay, i know it's not cool, i’m sure that it hurts a lot. But whatever, when i’m in the zone i’m a one-girl army. And so whatever if i hit a few guys in the nuts, i’m shorter than most of you so i naturally just fire a little lower, it’s not like i aim there! 

...Okay i do! i totally do! [laughter]

Happy you’re on my team now huh?

[pause]

Is nobody home? 

No?

That’s good i guess. I wouldn’t want anyone seeing how big of a mess we are. It’s probably a good idea to take our clothes off in the bathroom huh? Wouldn’t want to get paint everywhere, your roommate would be pissed. 

Remember that time we had that weekend gaming marathon when he was away? So much pizza, energy drinks, no breaks, just gaming. This place was such a mess! He was so pissed [laughter].

Anyway, the bathroom is this way right? Come on, lets get these clothes off. 

Why are you just standing there?

[pause]

Me first?

Oh, you want to give me some privacy, like a gentleman. Come on! How many times have you seen me in my underwear?

We've gone swimming in the lake together how many times?! It’s not like i wear anything super girly anyway...

Good. Now hurry up, the paint is starting to dry on my skin. 

Okay, so i’m just going to take off my shirt [pause] and pants [pause]. There we go. I guess i’ll just put them in the bath tub.

There. Like my sports bra? It’s new. It keeps my tits super-squished and it’s so comfortable.

Oh man, ya you definitely got it worse than me. Your whole front is covered in paint, head to toe. Hurry up and take your clothes off. 

Come on! Since when are you so shy? 

That’s right, let me help you with your shirt, oh man its bad, I'll just put them in the sink for now. Now give me your pants, hurry they’re practically dripping!

There we go...wait what?!

I have a bruise? Where is it?

[pause]

On my back? But where though? I can’t feel it?

[pause] 

Oh! on my shoulder? Oh ya, i think its under my bra [pause]   
...oh it hurts.  
No wonder you were just staring at me in my underwear. For a second i thought you were into me all of a sudden or something. Do you think you could get me some ice?

[pause] 

Awesome, thanks. 

[pause] 

Okay, i know i took my bra off, but i’m going to face away from you and cover myself. I just need you to put the ice on my bruise for a bit.

Holy-shit that’s cold! Warn be before you do that!

Okay, okay, put it back on. 

Uhhh that’s cold. 

[pause] 

Thanks though, i appreciate it. 

[pause] 

This is so embarrassing to say but, my nipples are so hard right now. [laughter] You and your stupid ice. 

[pause]

Thanks for hanging with me all the time. I’m sure you’re not super popular with other girls if you’re always seen with me. That must suck. 

Oh! you do fine with the girls do you?! Since when are you running around getting with other girls?! Whatever, never-mind. 

[pause] 

What?! No, i’m not jealous! it’s no big deal...

[pause]

but like, [pause] what kinda stuff do you do with them? 

[pause] 

I’m just curious okay?! I just want to make sure you’re not making a fool of yourself. You know girls, like specific things....

What do you mean “what would i know about that?!”

I don’t know if you noticed, but i am a girl, and i like girl things too, especially when it comes to sex and stuff. I do have all the parts that come with being a girl ya know?!

So... [seductive voice] why don’t you show me what you do?

Don’t worry nothing is going to happen. I’m just being a friend here. Like i said, i need to make sure you’re not acting like an idiot out there. 

It’s time to take the ice off anyway. Why don’t you give me a massage to start? My whole back is numb. [laughter]

Oh fuck, your hands are cold! Warm them up first! I have to say, things are not starting out.....

[pleasure] Gooood.

I mean... uhm, that feels good when you kneed my shoulders and neck. 

[soft quiet moaning] 

Go lower and gently, rub my back. Ya just like that.

I’m going to take my hands off my boobs, just to relax more. Okay? But! No peaking! Okay?!

[soft moaning] 

Uh, rub my lower back now. Ya, in small circles, nice and slow. Yours hands feel strong on my hips. 

It feels...nice.

Just don’t touch my sides, they’re super ticklish..Ah!!! Oh my god! Hey! Oh shit! I just hit in the nuts! Oh shit, i’m so sorry! It was an accident! I told you! I told you not too! I’m super ticklish there okay? [laughter] I’m sorry!

Here, lets put the ice on there...Okay! Okay! Too cold, i know, i’m just kidding! [laughter]

I guess i really have a knack for hitting guys in the nuts today. [giggles]

Let me help somehow, i feel horrible! Here sit down, let me just take a look?

What? I’m not going to do anything weird, i just want to look and make sure i didn’t break the skin or something. Come on, take your boxers off. It’s not a big deal, don’t make it weird okay? 

[pause] 

Good...Now move your hand. I can’t see anything!!

Listen, i can shoot a paintball at anybody’s junk and couldn’t care less, but if i hurt my friend i need to do something!

[pause] 

Oh my god. 

This probably doesn’t mean much, but you have a pretty nice cock. Like, it’s bigger, nicer than i thought. 

Okay, it looks like i didn’t hurt it too bad, but you have a huge bruise just beside it on your leg! 

[pause]

[playful] Oh man! This is perfect! Guess who’s getting payback for putting freezing cold ice on my back?! There we go! Oh...poor you, suck it up, i know its cold, that’s the point, stupid! 

[pause] 

okay, okay, you suffered enough. Let me rub it a bit to warm you up...i’ll be gentle. 

[giggles] This is just too much fun. And you’re turning so red, are you embarrassed? 

Uhm. [pause] i don’t know if its my exposed breasts, or me rubbing your inner-thigh, but you’re getting a huge boner right now.

A little of both huh? Ya i bet my boobs look a lot bigger than you expected...

[pause] 

why don’t you continue your massage?

Are you going to ask permission, and act all shy all night?! I’m asking you to continue, it’s the least i could do considering. 

[soft moan] uhh, that’s it, nice and slow. Be gentle. 

[moaning] 

Wait a second. I’m just going to lay down on the floor. Uh, we’re still covered in paint [laughter] i,ll try not to make a mess. 

Okay, keep going. 

[moaning]

Yes, tease my nipples a little, that’s okay. 

That feels good. 

Now... show me what you would do next...uhm...to those girls you would take out. 

[pause]

Wait... What are you doing? You know you could get a glass of water if you’re thirsty, i don’t think ice is a.....ahh! Oh my god! You’re kissing me with ice in your mouth. 

[moaning] Yes, kiss my neck, [heavy breathing] down to my collarbone, over my chest, licking and sucking on my nipples.

[moaning throughout]

Down my belly and... [pause] yes, please, take my underwear off. It’s just some boyshorts, i know, they’re nothing sexy, but i like them. 

[pause] 

There you go. Now we’re both naked! [pause] what would you do next?

Mmm...that’s good. Your kisses feel so good slowly moving down my leg, [moaning] and a little ticklish!! hey! [laughing] easy or i’ll accidentally kick you this time!

[moaning]

Uhhh [moaning] yes, kiss me down my inner thigh and tease me,

oh, that feels so good. Oh! Oh my god!

Your mouth is so cold on my pussy. Oh God that feels good, don’t, don’t stop. 

[moaning] 

Oh my god, i guess this is why the girls like you. [moaning] I can say...for sure now, you know what your doing [moaning].

Don’t stop, [moaning] oh my god i think, i think...i’m going to cum.

[moaning faster] 

Yes, i’m going to cum. don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop. 

[improv moaning till cum] 

Now, Get on me! put your cock in me, i’m so wet. I want it, i need it, i..uh!! 

[moan as if entering] 

Go slow, yes, oh i can feel you inch by inch filling me up. 

[moaning] now, thrust into me, yes just like that. Oh you feel so big, stretching out my little pussy. 

That’s it, now grind deep inside me, [moaning] yes, fuck me as deep as you can. 

Faster. Yes, faster please, please, please. Oh my god, you feel so good. 

[moaning] 

You need to let me know if you’re going to cum. I can’t have you cum inside me. [moaning] I want you to cum in my mouth. 

I’m getting close, again. [moaning] i can feel you clenching, throbbing inside me. You’re so hard. 

[moaning faster] 

yes that’s it, fuck me hard now. Really fuck me. [moaning] yes that’s it, oh my god yes. 

[moaning loud] 

oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck

[moaning] 

I’m going to cum again, hold on for me, [moaning] don’t stop i’m going to cum, wait for me. 

[moaning]

Yes! Oh Fuck, i’m cumming!

[improv moaning till cum] 

Oh my god, oh my god. Fuck. 

Now, i need your cum. I want you to cum for me. 

Pull out of me and i’ll kneel in front of you and you can cum, just, try to get it all in my mouth. [moaning] We already made enough of a mess with the paint. [giggles] Mmm, Are you ready? 

Yes, just like that, you have such a big cock, [moaning] yes just cum for me, just uhh!...oh my god! [pause] mmmm yes 

[pause swallow sound] 

oh my god wow, that was a lot. You got most of it in my mouth. Just a little on my face, dirty boy. Pass me a wash cloth or something will ya?!

Well that was unexpected huh? Don’t think this changes anything between us now! I still need my paintball buddy. Just now with, maybe [pause] a little fun on the side. Maybe.

Okay, just turn the shower on, we need to wash this paint off us. 

[pause]

[playful]...and I might also want a second round on that cock.


End file.
